Blog użytkownika:Raixo/Project Mega Man: Rozdział II, Sezon I
Niesamowity Zegarek... Po otrzymaniu dziwnego zegarka, Vaoru i Bartek wrócili do swoich domów. Położyli się spać, a gdy wstali następnego dnia, zaczęli się pakować do szkoły. - Co ja tam dzisiaj mam... Polski, Matmę, Przyrę, Histę, Rele i Angola... - Czytał Vaoru, pakując się przy tym. - Hmmm... Ciekawe co porabia teraz Bartek... - Powiedział sobie cicho, patrząć się na swój zegarek. U Bartka... - To nie ma sensu... Kolorowe pudło spada sobie z nieba i daję nam dziwne zegarki, których nie można zdjąć... - Powiedział sobie cicho Bartek. - Dobra, lepiej się spakuję i już wychodzę... - Powiedział Bartek i zaczął się pakować. Gdy Bartek razem z Vaoru poszli do szkoły, w tym samym czasie Albert w swoim labolatorium eksperymentował by zrobić Robota takiego, który Pokona Mega-Mana i całą ludzkość. - Hmm... Jest w 1/3 ukończony... Niedługo Light, pożegna się ze swoim wnukiem... - Powiedział sobie Albert śmiejąc się przy tym. - Ej, Ciebie nic nie zastanawia na temat tego zegarka? - Zapytał się Bartek, Vaoru. - No ciekawi... Ale nie wiem czy pamiętasz ale miałeś dzisiaj zapytać się "Pana Robota" na temat tych zegarków... - Powiedział Vaoru. - No ta! Zapomniałem! To po lekcjach pójdę do niego... - Krzyknął Bartek. - Ale ciszej mów... - Powiedział Vaoru. - Um, no tak... - Powiedział Bartek, po czym On i Vaoru byli już przed szkołą. - A i zakryj zegarek, bo zaraz się wszyscy zlecą z jakimiś głupimi pytaniami... - Dodał Bartek. - O-Ok... - Powiedział zapatrzony w zegarek Vaoru, i go zakrył. Gdy Vaoru i Bartek spokojnie przesiadywali w szkole, Albert dalej budował robota. A Mega-Man dalej trenował. Jak lekcje się skończyły Vaoru i Bartek zjedli u siebie w domu obiad, i razem poszli do Mega-Mana. - Dobra... Mega-Man musi coś wiedzieć... - Powiedział Bartek, który razem z Vaoru byli przed jego domem. - No dobra, Ty dzwonisz, ja go nie znam... - Powiedział Vaoru do Bartka, a ten zadzwonił do drzwi, poczekali sobie kilka minut. Thomas pracował głośno w Laboratorium, więc nic nie słyszał, a Mega-Man trenował. - Może się przeprowadzili, by ich nikt "nie nawiedzał"? Hehe... - Zapytał się żartobliwie Vaoru. - Nie... Na pewno nie... Znaczy chyba nie... - Powiedział Bartek, i ponownie zadzwonił a nagle drzwi się uchyliły, stał w nich Dr.Light (Będę pisał z kropką "Dr." Bo mi tak wygodniej xd). - Hm? - Zapytał się Doktor. - Em... Przepraszam, możemy na chwilę do Mega-Mana? - Zapytał się Bartek. - Hehe, widzę, że kolegów sobie znalazł... - Powiedział Thomas lekko się śmiejąc. - To, możemy? - Dopytał się Bartek. - Niestety to co znajduję się w domu, to lekka tajemnica. Ale mogę go zawołać. - Powiedział Thomas. Gdy Thomas zawołał Mega-Mana ten od razu się spytał o co chodzi. Bartek i Vaoru wytłumaczyli mu o zegarkach, Mega-Man powiedział im, że nie wie nic na ten temat. Lecz powiedział im, że może Thomas ma coś z tym wspólnego. Lecz jego się o nic nie pytali. Bo odpowiedzią by była według nich "Że to tajemnica" więc wrócili tylko do domów. Gdy wrócili obaj pograli sobie trochę w MC (Minecraft) i LoLa. Bartek potem myślał na temat zegarków, a Vaoru pisał na FB. Wytłumaczył tam Allie* o zegarkach, lecz niezbyt chciała w to wierzyć. - Ehh... Dobra, schodzę z FB. - Powiedział Vaoru, po czym wyłączył komputer i poszedł do swojego sąsiada. - Wiesz, wtajemniczyłem Allie w "zegarki" - Powiedział Vaoru. - Mieliśmy nikomu o tym nie mówić! - Krzyknął na niego Bartek. - E tam, jej musiałem powiedzieć... - Powiedział Vaoru. - Hm? Miałeś jakiś powód by jej to mówić!? - Krzyknął jeszcze raz Bartek. - No w sumie to nie... Ale nie lubię mieć takich tajemnic... - Powiedział Vaoru. - Tia... Powiedziałeś jej to, a nawet nie miałeś powodu... Tobie można w ogóle ufać? - Zapytał się Bartek. - No... Raczej tak... - Powiedział Vaoru. - Nie widać jakoś tego... - Powiedział zażenowany Bartek. - Dobra, ja już muszę spadać. Narka. - Powiedział Vaoru, i kierował się do swojego domu. Gdy już wrócił, poszedł na górę i włączył instalację nowej gry: The Elder Scrolls VIII: Miryks. Gdy zaczęło się instalować, Vaoru zszedł na dół i zjadł kolację. Gdy już to zrobił, wyszedł z psem. - Dobra Flow*. Tym razem idziemy w miejsce, w którym nigdy nie byliśmy. - Powiedział Vaoru i wyszedł już na dwór, chodził tak dobre kilka minut, by znaleźć jakieś nowe miejsce. - O Flow, chodź w tą uliczkę! - Krzyknął Vaoru, lecz gdy wszedł, widok nie był zadowalający. - Em... Flow, może jednak stąd pójdziemy?... - Powiedział cicho Vaoru, widząc kilku umięśnionych bandytów. - Ej! Ty! - Krzyknął jeden z nich, a Vaoru miał już uciekać lecz... - Nie zdążysz uciec... Jeżeli to planujesz! - Krzyknął znów bandyta. - Hm... Masz na ręce całkiem dziwny zegarek... Nigdy takiego nie widziałem... - Powiedział podchodzący do Vaoru bandyta z uśmiechem. - Pewnie jest dużo wart... Zrobimy tak. Ty mi go dasz, a ja cię stąd puszczę. Albo nie dasz, zabiję cię i wtedy go wezmę... - Dodał Bandyta. - A-Ale g-go s-się n-nie d-da z-zdjąć. - Wyjąkał Vaoru. - Tia, tia... Dawaj mi go! - Krzyknął Bandyta po czym podszedł do Vaoru, chwycił za ręke i próbował wyrwać zegarek, lecz nic z tego. - Ehh... Dobra, to najpierw cię zabiję, może wtedy będzie łatwiej go zdjąć... - Powiedział bandyta. - N-Nie s-sądzę... - Wyjąkał ponownie Vaoru. - Jeszcze się przekonamy... - Powiedział bandyta po czym chciał już zaatakować Vaoru, lecz ten zasłaniając się przez przypadek uderzył w zegarek, nagle rozbłysło światło. I Vaoru zamiast widzieć swojej lewej ręki z zegarkiem, ujrzał "Buster". - Wooo, co to jest!? Gdzie moja ręka! - Krzyknął Vaoru, a bandyci jeszcze bardziej chcieli zegarek. Nagle wszyscy bandyci się przygotowali, i każdy miał zaatakować w jakiś sposób Vaoru, lecz ten przypomniał sobie, że Mega-Man miał podobne działo i jak Bartek mu o nim opowiadał. Gdy jeden bandyta chciał naskoczyć na Vaoru, to ten swoją prawą ręką przytrzymał Buster, i po chwili wystrzelił dziwny pocisk, nie jak kula od pistoletu czy jak rakieta od bazooki. Taka jakby magiczna ognista kula, tyle, że była niebieska a w środku biała. Pocisk ten uderzył bandytę, który zemdlał. Pozostali byli trochę przerażeni, ale też zaatakowali. Vaoru zamknął oczy i celował gdzie popadnie. Prawie wszystkich udało mu się pokonać. Lecz pozostał jeden, który prawie zadźgał nożem Vaoru, lecz ten się zasłonił Busterem, i strzelił w bandytę. - E... Eee... Co to jest!!!??? - Krzyknął Vaoru, który nie mógł się uspokoić. Miał nadzieję, że nikogo nie zabił, po czym razem z Flowem zaczął biec, Vaoru ukrywał Buster gdy biegł do domu, gdy już wrócił od razu szybko pobiegł na górę by nikt z rodziny nie zauważył, że ma takie coś. Zamknął drzwi i poszedł spać... W tym samym czasie... - Hahaha! Ukończyłem, już 2/3 Mojego wspaniałego robota... - Powiedział Willy. To be Continued... xd Allie - Imię Samary w opowiadaniu. Flow - Imię mojego psa w opowiadaniu, rasa: Husky (prawe oko turkusowe, lewe cyjanowe). Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Science Fiction